


TLATB Alternate Chapter 29

by BullySquadess



Series: TLATB Universe [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, the salt is strong in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BullySquadess/pseuds/BullySquadess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TLATB Alternate Chapter 29

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, the only way I know how to resolve tension is through humor so???  
> Inspired by the tumblr beef that wasn't even really beef (more like off-brand tofu)  
> Enjoy sinners ( I still love you Poptartgladiator)

Adrien opened his mouth to explain, but he didn’t even get the chance before Ladybug de-transformed, turning into Marinette right in front of him.

“Holy shit,” he said as she ran up to start kissing him, “For someone who has been struggling with the concept of her dual identity for years, you sure did get over your inner turmoil quickly!”

“Oh yeah,” Marinette replied, proceeding to _literally_ hop on the dick of the boy she’d been stuttering around for years, “Who gives a fuck about my own insecurities when you are Adrien “Hottie-Lommatie-With-A-Swimmers-Body” Agreste?”

“So you arent even a little emotionally compromised or conflicted about finding out this life-altering piece of information so suddenly?”

“Nope!”

“And you don’t need any time at all to process the implications this would have on our relationship as a whole?”

“Fuck no!”

Marinette proposed later that night, and Adrien bore her 14 strong children in their 98 years of marriage.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A JOKE  
> A J O K E   
> I AM NOT MAD  
> PLEASE DONT SEND ME OR POPTARTGLADIATOR HATE


End file.
